American IdolBlake LewisStars on the Horizon
by stargatesg1fanatic
Summary: My first American Idol fanfic! The story of what might have taken place on the day of the American Idol Season 6 finale in Blake's perspective.


American Idol fan fiction-Blake Lewis

"Stars on the Horizon"

Blake Lewis heard his alarm go off. He opened his eyes groggily and stared at the bedside clock in his hotel room. It was 8:00 am. He blinked as he tried to remember where he was and what day it was. Then he remembered. It was May 23rd. The day that he and the rest of the world would find out who was the next _American Idol_!

He climbed out of bed and grabbed his clothes before heading off to the bathroom. Once done with his shower, he combed through his dark hair. Finishing with that task, he winked at himself in the mirror and smiled. Then he ran out the door to his car.

As he opened the door to his car, his cell phone rang, the song being Jordin Sparks singing "This is My Now" from the night before signaling that his friendly competition and good friend was calling.

He flipped open his phone and said, "Hello?"

"Hey, Blake, it's Jordin. I'm so excited! Today's the day!" she squealed excitedly.

Blake smiled. _Jordin must've had a huge latte before calling._ He thought. She got very hyper over coffee. "I know," he replied, "The fate of our futures rest in the hands of the American public now."

"Oh, don't make me more nervous than I am already!" Jordin gasped.

"Sorry. Hey, I have to go. I'll see you at the Kodak, 'kay?"

"Okay, bye!"

Blake closed his phone and started up his car. He drove through the winding streets of Hollywood, California, glancing once in a while at the sights. Finally, he saw the looming building known as the Kodak Theatre. Two men were putting letters up on the sign that spelled out "American Idol Finale Tonight! Congrats Jordin and Blake!"

"Hey guys!" Blake called as he parked his car and headed up the sidewalk. The two men waved and returned to their work. As Blake opened the door to enter the building, two girls ran up to him.

"Oh my gosh! It's Beatboxing Blake Lewis!" one of the girls gasped.

Blake smiled. He liked the attention and fan girls, so it never bothered him much.

"I am a huge fan of yours, Blake! I loved your rendition of "You Give Love a Bad Name." the other girl, who had thick brown hair, exclaimed.

"Well, thanks girls." Blake grinned boyishly.

"Can you sing it for us real quick?" the brown-haired girl asked.

Blake happily obliged, putting on the best beatboxing he could muster.

The girls couldn't stop smiling, and after getting pictures and autographs from him, they continued down the street laughing and squealing over their new treasures. In fact, Blake heard one girl exclaim, "This is going in a frame over my bed! I can't believe we actually met _the_ Blake Lewis!"

He shook his head merrily, and headed inside, humming the Bon Jovi classic to himself.

…

The bright lights and merry attitude brightened the environment of the Kodak Theatre. After two hours of songs and awards and fun, Blake and Jordin were called up to the stage. Ryan Seacrest, one of Blake's new friends and the _American Idol_ co-host, held the envelope in his hands that held the name of the 2007 _American Idol_.

"Dim the lights, and here we go!" Ryan said into his microphone. Jordin slipped her hand into Blake's and he looked up at the tall, pretty girl. She smiled nervously, and he knew how she felt. The tension was so thick that you could cut it with a chainsaw, and Ryan spoke again, startling Blake.

"After a world record vote of 74 million, the winner of _American Idol_ is…" here Ryan paused for a tense moment as he opened the envelope. Blake glanced out over the crowd, seeing the judges, Randy, Paula, and Simon all staring anxiously at them for the results. He saw his family and friends, all on the edge of their seats. Then he looked at Jordin and saw the tension on her face, and he squeezed her hand and grinned at her.

"…Jordin Sparks!" came the answer. Blake felt his heart explode with happiness for his friend, who was in tears now. He hugged Jordin as she started to cry joyfully at her big win. He was so happy for her; she was the new _American Idol_!

He was vaguely disappointed that he didn't win himself, but the feeling lasted only a moment because he knew that he was very popular among the American public and that he would be in concerts and on tour and have record deals himself. _This_ was Jordin's moment. He hugged her again before walking down the stage steps to his other _American Idol_ friends who were gathered to hear Jordin sing.

Ryan held up Jordin's hand and exclaimed, "Your new _American Idol_!" The crowd started to cheer even louder as she fanned her red and puffy face. Blake saw her eyes shining as she gazed out over the audience, and he was fiercely proud of her. After all, she was the youngest _American Idol_ winner ever!

Ryan asked her how she felt, and Jordin started to tear up again, "I can't thank you enough for keeping me around, and thank you so much for everything. Mom, Dad, I love you, Nana, Poppa, thank you." she stopped, out of breath and trying not to cry even more.

Ryan smiled and thanked the audience, the public, and the judges before letting Jordin take over the stage. He handed her the microphone saying, "Now, I give the microphone to _the American Idol_."

Blake stared up at his friend, as the music started for _This Is My Now, _Jordin's winning song. He silently mouthed the words along as she started to sing. She stumbled over a couple of the words for her crying. After a little while, the sparks behind her started flying and confetti flew all over the auditorium. The _American Idols_ started to climb the stage steps as Jordin finished her song. Blake hugged her and all of the other friends he had made hard, knowing that truly there were stars on the horizon for all of them, a future of hope, and friends for life.


End file.
